Anor Londo
Anor Londo was the largest kingdom within skyverse prior the maribund war, its wealth was vast and its power almost unrivalled by any neighbouring kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by Lord Gwyn, who's rule reached across acres of land. Anor Londo was considered the capital of Altria before it fall, and was seen as a beacon of hope to travellers from all across the realm. History Anor Londo's origins are shrouded in legend. Some say it was a gift to Lord Gwyn from the gods, having been forged by their holy blacksmiths out of sacred gold. Others say it envisioned by Lord Gwyn himself, who lead a troop of 10,000 men to a remote outcrop, there he plunged his sword into the land, cracking it and allowing the kingdom to rise from the depths of the land. In reality, however, Anor Londo was simply a hamlet that grew and grew over time as more people decided to reside there. It's legend came from the fact that it was the only kingdom to survive countless attacks from god-like creatures, this allowed their king to grow in power and influence and thus, making his kingdom expand even further. Anor Londo's mighty defences were forged by giants who used the stone mined from the their homeland. The giants were found in the mountains close to Anor Londo, they were enslaved by Gwyn and used to make the foundation of his kingdom. Due to the giants living in the mountains for generations, the stone was hardened and stronger than most materials at the time. The giants served Gwyn well, their knowledge of blacksmithing lead to his silver knights sturdy armour and sleek weaponry, as they knew how to temper the metals just right. The kingdom would come into conflict with various other forces throughout its existence, such as that of the Bisterne Empire and the Profaned Capital, who were constant rivals on the battlefield. The threats that attacked Anor Londo were not only humans, as the kingdom would be attacked by more mystical creatures on multiple occasions such as that of the dragons. The Moribund War During the Moribund War, Anor Londo was under constant attack. The dragons sought to discourage the waring humans by destroying their capital, and thus, flocks of them laid siege to the kingdom. Also around this time is when the giants began to rebel against their masters, causing an eternal conflict within the kingdom. The Silver Knights fought valiantly to contain the giants, meanwhile the bulk of their army fought the dragons alongside The Four Warriors, who had come to the aide of Gwyn. Once the war finally subsided, Anor Londo was nothing but ruins and its rulers were missing. Much of the land surrounding Anor Londo was raised into the sky by Ami, however the kingdom was left behind. As if to insult the fallen kingdom further, The God of Darkness took up residence there, twisting the once great castle into an abomination more befitting of the demon king. Rulers Lord Gwyn Though his origins unknown and shrouded in legend, Gwyn was undoubtedly a man who was capable of rallying the forces of man to fight for his cause. He believed humans to be the mightiest of beings, as through it all they were able to survive and rise to power in the land of Altria where other, much more powerful creatures had failed. Many humans at the time saw him has a savoir and an inspiration, however the king was hardly the shining example of purity he was made out to be. Despite his belief that humans will continue to prevail no matter the hardship, he could not stand to think of a future where he was not the one in power and feared the day where his reign might come to an end. It was unknown what happened to Gwyn during and after the Maribund War, though it is said that he is still within his castles walls, chained and left as a shell of his former self, still believing he is the king of this land which fell from his grasp many years ago. lord_of_sunlight_by_sstarkm-d7jbjnh.jpg|A young Gwyn facing off against a dragon that threatens his people. 58262024b9c8ccde9d9667a40ae0a454.jpg|An old king facing the end of his kingdom. Prince Gwayne The former prince of Anor Londo knew of his fathers attachment to the thrown, and thus knew he would never inherit the thrown himself. Gwayne did not see humans in the same light as his father, and instead, thought that humanity needed the assistance of other, more powerful races if they sought to survive. This logic led to Gwayne making a pact with the then dwindling dragons. History has branded Gwayne a traitor to his kingdom and its people, however there is debate as to whether this is true or not. Some say Gwayne's actions were simply ill thought, that he truly believed the dragons would aide his kingdom rather than destroying it, while other believe it was always his intent to burn down all his father cared for. Dark-Souls-3-Dark-Souls-фэндомы-DS-art-3668836.jpeg|Prince Gwayne before his fall from grace. Nameless-King-DSIII-персонажи-Dark-Souls-3-Dark-Souls-3569056.jpeg|The betrayer. Princess Gwynavere The second child and first daughter of Gwyn, Princess Gwynavere was praised as a saint of bounty and harvest by the citizens of her fathers kingdom. She was very in touch with her people, and would often make trips to the markets to grace them with her presence. Eventually Gwynavere would marry the king of another kingdom and bare several children of her own. This kingdom, however, was heavily attacked during the Moribund War and the fate of Gwynavere and her children is unknown, though they are assuredly dead. gwynevere.jpg|Gwynavere, the saint of bounty. Prince Gwyndolin In Anor Londo, the light in the sky was associated with different genders. The bright blue of the day was associated with men, meanwhile the darkness of night was associated with women. So, when the second son of Gwyn was born at night the king proceeded to raise his son as a daughter. WIP eded58fddc8ec56e39fcabf08d55dffd.jpg|The Dark Sun, Gwyndolin. Category:Location Category:Destroyed Location Category:Skyverse